


Missing Stella

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [6]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: "Lost Scene" zwischen den Folgen 3419 und 3420. Ist euch aufgefallen, dass sich keiner wundert, warum Stella nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist? Das ändert sich jetzt.





	Missing Stella

**Missing Stella**

_Carlas POV_

Gereizt ließ Carla den Stift auf den Schreibtisch fallen, sie konnte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren. Die Szenen vom letzten Abend und heutigen Morgen spielten sich wie ein Film in Endlosschleife immer wieder vor ihren Augen ab. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass jetzt auch noch Ansgar tatsächlich glaubte, dass diese "Maria Galdi" Francesca war. Das war doch lächerlich! Bei Leo hatte sie sogar noch Verständnis dafür, er hatte sich immer schuldig am Tod ihrer Mutter gefühlt. Natürlich nahm er den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt, dass sie bei dem Unfall damals nicht gestorben war, dankend an. Aber Ansgar? Carla schüttelte den Kopf und war froh, dass sie den DNA-Test in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Sie würden ja sehen, wer von ihnen Recht behielt. Wann war noch mal der Termin, zu dem der Test fertig sein sollte?

Carla sah sich nach ihrem Kalender um, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken. Wo zum Teufel war das Ding? Sie ging im Kopf noch einmal durch, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal hatte. Das war in Stellas Büro gewesen, als sie zusammen die weitere Planung für die Umbauten besprochen hatten. Am besten wäre es, Stella kurz anzurufen und sich den Kalender bringen zu lassen. In den letzten Tagen hatte Carla ihre Verwalterin kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Gut, sie musste auch zugeben, dass sie ihr absichtlich aus dem Weg ging. Auf Stellas Überraschungsparty mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie Charlie küsste, hatte wehgetan und das ganze Drama um Maria/Francesca hatte sein Übriges beigetragen.

Carla wählte die Nummer von Stellas Büro auf Königsbrunn, doch niemand antwortete. Wahrscheinlich war sie gerade im Haus unterwegs oder machte Besorgungen in der Stadt. Auf dem Handy würde Carla sie auf jeden Fall erreichen. Sie suchte die Nummer in ihrem Handy und wählte.

_"Der Teilnehmer ist momentan nicht erreichbar. Bitte versuchen Sie es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal."_

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Das war völlig untypisch für Stella, normalerweise war sie immer erreichbar oder zumindest ging die Mailbox an. Doch anscheinend war selbst die abgeschaltet. Carla stand auf, ging zum Büro von Elisabeth und klopfte kurz an bevor sie eintrat. Die ältere Frau hob den Kopf und fragte:

"Carla, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Sag mal, weißt du, wo Frau Mann heute ist? Ich kann sie weder auf dem Schloss noch auf ihrem Handy erreichen."

"Frau Mann? Die ist krank, ihr Cousin hat heute Morgen angerufen und sie für die nächsten Tage krankgemeldet. Er wollte auch nachher noch zum Schloss kommen und den Krankenschein vorbei bringen. Hatte ich dir das nicht gesagt?"

"Nein, hast du nicht. Gut, dann weiß ich ja jetzt Bescheid. Danke."

Carla wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber an der Tür noch einmal um.

"Hat Gregor gesagt, was sie hat?"

"Nein, er hat nur gemeint, dass sie ein paar Tage Ruhe braucht."

Carla nickte und ging nachdenklich zu ihrem Büro zurück.

Komisch, dass sie sich nicht selbst bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Oder waren Stella die Geschehnisse auf der Party so unangenehm, dass auch sie Abstand suchte? Sie setzte sich zurück an ihren Schreibtisch, ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen und dachte an die Situation, mit der sie sich vor ein paar Tagen konfrontiert gesehen hatte. Stella war von der Überraschungsparty, die Charlie und ihre Freunde organisiert hatten, völlig überrumpelt gewesen und das hatte man ihr angesehen. Doch Carla konnte sich einfach nicht mit in das Partygetümmel stürzen, dafür hatte sie sich viel zu sehr auf einen Nachmittag mit Stella allein gefreut. Die Eifersucht, die sie überkam, wenn sie sah, wie vertraut Stella und Charlie miteinander umgingen, konnte sie einfach nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn sie versuchte, sich für Stella zu freuen.

Carla gab sich einen Ruck. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Stella freundlich und offen zu begegnen, sie wollte die andere Frau besser kennenlernen und wenn das nur auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene ging, dann war das eben so. Vielleicht könnte sie in der WG kurz vorbei schauen und sehen, wie es Stella ging – das war es doch, was Freunde taten, oder?

Ein paar Stunden später stand Carla vor dem _NoLimits_. Von außen ließ sich nichts von dem Umbau erkennen, den Olli, Christian und Gregor veranlasst hatten. Carla trat ein und blieb überrascht stehen. Aus der gemütlichen, ein bisschen verschlafenen Kneipe war ein bunter In-Laden geworden, der den Café-Bereich von einer Art Lounge klar trennte. Auf den ersten Blick etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie sah Olli an der Theke stehen und ging kurz zu ihm.

"Hallo Olli."

Der Angesprochene blickte überrascht auf.

"Carla? Was machst du denn hier? Kann ich dir einen Kaffee bringen?"

"Nein, danke. Ich wollte nur mal kurz schauen, wie es Stella geht."

"Ah, du hast auch schon von dem Überfall gehört... Naja, inzwischen..."

Carla unterbrach Olli.

"Überfall? Was für ein Überfall?"

"Äh, ich dachte, du wüsstest...?"

"Ich weiß nur, dass Gregor sie heute Morgen krankgemeldet hat und wollte nachfragen, was sie hat."

Carla fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und nahm überhaupt nicht wahr, was Olli ihr erzählte. Stella war überfallen worden? Sie drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hoch zur Wohnung von Gregor und Stella. Sie musste sie sehen, sicher sein, dass sie okay war. Carla klopfte leise und Gregor öffnete die Tür.

"Hallo Gregor."

"Carla, schön dich zu sehen. Wolltest du zu mir?"

"Nein", Carla blickte kurz zu Boden, "ich wollte fragen, wie es Stella geht. Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Ja, klar, komm rein. Aber wir müssen ein bisschen leise sein, sie schläft gerade. Ich glaub, die Schmerzmittel haben sie ziemlich ausgeknockt."

Carla trat ein. Gregor folgte ihr und fragte:

"Willst du etwas trinken? Du siehst ein bisschen blass um die Nase aus."

"Ja, ein Mineralwasser wäre toll. Ich... ich glaub, ich bin ein bisschen geschockt, ich wusste nichts von dem Überfall."

Gregor goss ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihr.

"Hier, trink erst mal. Glaub mir, wir haben uns alle ganz schön erschrocken. Aber mein Cousinchen ist tough, die packt das und ist im Nu wieder auf den Beinen. Du hast deine Verwalterin bald wieder."

Carla antwortete aufgebracht:

"Gregor, darum geht’s doch gar nicht. Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen." Sie blieb einen Moment lang still und fragte dann vorsichtig: "Weißt du, was passiert ist?"

"Zwei Kleinkriminelle wollten ihr Auto und ihre Handtasche klauen und sie ist nicht weggerannt, sondern hat sie konfrontiert. Dabei haben die Typen sie wohl etwas grob behandelt, was ihr eine stark verstauchte Hand und einen Cut an der Lippe eingebracht hat. Das ist alles, was ich weiß."

"Hast du sie mal gefragt, ob sie reden will? Manchmal hilft das ja."

"Nee, ich kenn' Stella – wenn sie reden will, dann kommt sie von selbst. Ich glaub, sie braucht einfach ein bisschen Ruhe, um den Schreck zu verdauen."

Carla nickte und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und fragte:

"Meinst du, ich kann sie kurz sehen? Ich will nur sichergehen, dass sie okay ist."

"Klar, kein Problem. Kannst du vielleicht 'ne Stunde bleiben? Ich muss noch was für's _NoLimits_ besorgen, möchte sie aber nicht allein lassen."

Carla überlegte kurz. Sie hatte noch diverse Termine heute Nachmittag, aber nichts, was sich nicht verschieben ließe. Sie nickte.

"Ja, kann ich machen. Lass mich nur noch kurz telefonieren, ich muss ein paar Sachen umorganisieren."

"Mach das, ich mach mich noch kurz frisch und dann bin ich erst mal weg."

Gregor verschwand im Bad und Carla telefonierte kurz mit ihrer Sekretärin und Elisabeth, um Bescheid zu geben, dass sie heute nicht mehr in die Holding zurückkehren würde. Gerade als sie auflegte, kam Gregor aus dem Bad.

"Pass auf. Hier sind die Medikamente, die sie in einer Stunde nehmen muss. Ich denke, ich bin bis dahin zurück, aber..." Carla unterbrach ihn.

"Lass dir ruhig Zeit, ich hab mir für den Rest des Tages freigenommen. Wenn du also bis dahin nicht zurück bist, dann geb' ich ihr die Tabletten, keine Sorge."

"Danke!" Gregor drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du bist ein Schatz. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer", Gregor zeigte auf die linke Tür. "Mach's gut und nochmals danke für deine Hilfe."

"Ja, ja" sagte Carla leicht amüsiert, "nun hau schon ab, du kleiner Chaot."

Dann war Gregor weg und Carla allein in der Wohnung. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Tür von Stellas Zimmer und zögerte einen Moment ehe sie die angelehnte Tür weiter aufdrückte. Stella lag auf dem Rücken, das geschiente Handgelenk des rechten Armes auf der Bettdecke und schlief. Eine Strähne war ihr in die Stirn gefallen und bewegte sich bei jedem Atemzug. Sie sah so unglaublich jung aus, gar nicht wie die Anfang 30, die sie letzte Woche gefeiert hatte. Carla sah sich ein bisschen in Stellas Zimmer um. An der Wand standen drei Bücherregale, ein großer schwarzer Kleiderschrank, zwei drehbare CD-Regale standen an ihrer Musikanlage und daneben war ein Regal mit alten Vinylplatten. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Fotos, schwarz/weiß und farbig gemischt, und zwischen dem letzten Bücherregal und dem Kleiderschrank hingen ein paar eigenartige Dinge, eins davon sah aus wie ein Fisch. Carla schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte sich Stella einen Fisch an die Wand hängen?

Am Fenster stand ein Korbsessel, der relativ bequem aussah, Carla ging hinüber und rückte ihn ein bisschen mehr in den Raum, so dass Stella sie sofort sehen würde, wenn sie aufwachte. Sie wollte die andere Frau nicht mehr erschrecken als notwendig. Dann ging sie noch einmal hinüber zu Stellas Bücherregal, um sich ein bisschen Lektüre zu suchen. Ihre Verwalterin war anscheinend eine Frau mit vielen Interessen, Klassiker wie Goethe, Schiller oder Shakespeare waren gemischt mit Lyrik, Krimis und zeitgenössischer Literatur. Und da standen auch die sieben Bände der britischen Originalausgabe von "Harry Potter". Carla hatte immer schon mal in die Bücher reinlesen wollen, um den Hype darum zu verstehen, war aber nie dazu gekommen. Es passte zu Stella, dass sie diese Bücher in ihrem Regal stehen hatte. Leicht lächelnd zog sie den ersten Band aus dem Regal und machte es sich in dem Sessel bequem. Sie warf noch einen forschenden Blick auf Stella, doch die schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Dann öffnete sie das Buch und fing an zu lesen.

**J.K.Rowling**

_ **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone** _

_Chapter One_

_The Boy Who Lived_

_Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

…

Carla war schnell vertieft in das Familienleben der Dursleys, das sich von einem Moment zum anderen dramatisch verändern sollte, auch wenn sich die Auswirkungen der Geschehnisse dieser Nacht erst Jahre später zeigen würden. Das Buch war leicht zu lesen und doch spannend und es hatte Momente, in denen Carla der trockene Humor der Briten nur so aus den Seiten heraus ansprang.

Plötzlich sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Stella sich rührte. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass es Zeit war für Stellas Medikamente. Sie ging zum Bett hinüber und berührte Stella leicht an der Schulter. Diese blinzelte ein bisschen und fragte dann, Ungläubigkeit in der Stimme, leicht verschlafen:

"Carla? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht. Meinst du, du kannst dich aufsetzen und deine Tabletten nehmen?"

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder diese Tabletten, die machen mich total fertig."

Carla schmunzelte leicht.

"Ich glaub, das ist Sinn und Zweck der Sache, du musst dich ausruhen."

Stella schimpfte leise:

"Ich mache seit gestern Nachmittag nichts anderes als essen, trinken und schlafen."

"Jetzt komm schon, sei ein braver Patient und nimm die Tabletten."

"Okay, mach ich. Nachdem ich auf Toilette war." Stella versuchte aufzustehen, konnte aber das Gleichgewicht nur schwer halten.

"Komm", sagte Carla, "halt dich an mir fest." Sie stützte Stella, bis diese ihre Balance wiedergefunden hatte. "Geht’s oder brauchst du noch Hilfe?"

Stella wurde ein bisschen rot vor Verlegenheit und sagte leise: "Danke, geht schon." Dann ging sie langsam aus ihrem Zimmer. Carla blickte ihr nach. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, Stella so dicht neben sich zu spüren – zu gut. Sie ging in die Küche und holte ein Glas Mineralwasser für Stellas Medikamente. Gerade als sie zurück in Stellas Zimmer gehen wollte, trat diese aus dem Bad.

"Ich glaub, ich setz mich eine Weile aufs Sofa, ich mag nicht mehr im Bett liegen."

"Okay, wie du willst. Schaffst du es allein?"

"Ja, keine Bange, ich schaff das schon."

Carla setze das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und ging in Stellas Zimmer, um die Tabletten zu holen, während Stella sich auf die Couch setzte. Als Carla wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, kämpfte Stella gerade mit einem der Kissen in ihrem Rücken. Wortlos ging Carla hinüber zum Sofa und half ihr.

"Danke."

"Keine Ursache."

Für einen Moment herrschte gespannte Stille zwischen ihnen, dann sagte Carla:

"Hier deine Tabletten."

"Warte einen Moment, Carla." Stella holte tief Luft und zog Carla neben sich auf die Couch. "Ich muss mich noch für mein Verhalten auf der Geburtstagsparty entschuldigen, ich hätte dich nicht so stehen lassen dürfen."

Carla musterte sie für einen Augenblick und antwortete dann:

"Es war eine Überraschungsparty, du warst überrumpelt und hast dich gefreut. Ich war in dem Moment nicht wichtig, das ist okay."

"Nein, ist es nicht und es tut mir leid. …" Sie wollte fortfahren, doch in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Wohnungstür.

Carla stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Charlie. Hallo."

"Hallo Carla", sagte die ältere Frau überrascht. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich kümmere mich um das Wohlergehen meiner Angestellten." Sie blickte sich um und sah das Lächeln in Stellas Gesicht als diese Charlie anblickte. "Aber da du ja jetzt hier bist, bin ich sicher, dass Frau Mann genau die Behandlung bekommt, die sie sich wünscht. Ich... ich werd' dann mal gehen."

Stella versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, kam aber nicht schnell genug vom Sofa hoch.

"Carla... bitte."

"Schon gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Besserung."

Damit verschwand sie aus der Tür und ließ die beiden anderen Frauen allein. Kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss, hörte sie Charlie noch fragen:

"Hattet ihr Streit?"

"Was? Was hast du gesagt? Streit? Nein, wir hatten keinen Streit..."

"Was war dann los?"

"Nichts."

The End


End file.
